A Herdeira da Fawkes
by Gla Evans-Dumbledore
Summary: Resumo resumido: a História da herdeira de Dumbledore...Claire... a herdeira da Fawkes, auror no Estreito de Gibraltar, tem muito mais a revelar a Potter e seus amigos, perante os acontecimentos...Mais uma ajuda para o combate contra o Lord das Tr
1. Gibraltar

**_A Herdeira da Fawkes_**.

**RESUMO:** Com a morte do diretor Alvo Dumbledore, Fawkes, sua fênix e símbolo da ordem que luta contra os planos de Lord Voldemort, desaparece na noite triste daquele dia. Momentos depois aparece bem ao sul da Grã-Bretanha, no Estreito de Gibraltar, lugar em que está sua nova dona, a herdeira de Dumbledore. Além deste novo tempero à história, mais segredos serão revelados a Potter e seus amigos. Isso poderá mudar o rumo da história...

**(N/A): Olá povo amigo!**

**Esta é minha primeira fic. Escrevi com intuito de revelar o porquê do meu pen name. É lógico que esta fic vem da criatividade da minha cabeça desconjuntada, que sempre quis um final feliz, porém diferente do que esperamos da J.K. Rolling. Mas é de todo coração a criação desta história e dos personagens nela existentes.**

**Bom, a fic será meio tristinha. Contarei toda a história de Claire até os tempos de hoje. É... vai ser um pouco melosa, dramática... quase um dramalhão mexicano (rs). Mas também contará os amores (?) da personagem, seus amigos, suas aspirações e seus segredos... tudo o que um adolescente ou um novo adulto sente nesta fase de "florescimento" (foi a melhor palavra que achei, pois queria dar o mesmo sentido que bloom do inglês).**

**Disclaimer: **(precisa!) As personagens utilizadas serão da autoria de J.K.Rolling. Só peguei emprestado para interagir com meus personagens e coloquei umas histórias a mais.

**Era só. Espero que gostem da leitura...**

**A herdeira da Fawkes**

**Capítulo 1 – Gibraltar**

Começava seu dia de folga. Quem imaginaria que trabalhar como auror em um lugar daqueles daria tanto trabalho! Tudo bem que as atividades dos Comensais da Morte e dos aliados de Voldemort estavam em alta, mas mesmo nos dias pacíficos aquilo ali não era brincadeira...

Era tentativa de entrar na Inglaterra disfarçado, pelo mar, ar e de todas outras maneiras que a magia permitia. Outro dia, um bando de vampiros fugitivos de Marselha se apossaram de um navio. Ou quando tinham que disfarçar a saída do "Monstro do Lago Ness" para visitar seus parentes na Groenlândia ou no meio do Mar do Norte...

Quando eram casos corriqueiros, Claire, a auror de 23 anos, não se importava da trabalheira, até se divertia... mas infelizmente, nos tempos atuais, os casos corriqueiros não eram mais tentativas de contrabandear tapetes voadores ou caldeirões... Eram gigantes atacando barcos trouxas com as "ondas" que faziam; lobisomens no meio do túnel que ligava Paris-Londres... Ela merecia seu dia de descanso! (Pena que seria pra tratar de um assunto tão triste!)

Naquele mesmo dia recebera uma carta de seu avô. Mais uma vez ele iria atrás daquelas coisas, as Horcruxes. Dessa vez, o receio que Claire tinha perante as saídas de sus avô em busca desses Artefatos aumentara muito. Talvez fosse uma sensação sem importância... afinal era de Alvo Dumbledore de que estava se falando... o último de seus heróis da infância...

No entanto, o vazio de seu estômago não acabava. Lia e relia a última carta tentando se aproximar do avô... e mais uma vez o remorso de tê-lo deixado, e de ter deixado aquele menino espremia seu coração como se fosse uma laranja...

O final da carta deixara-a mais intrigada...

"_... Harry irá comigo. Acho que o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin está naquela caverna que mencionei em outra carta"._

_Claire... eu não sei o que poderá acontecer lá, ou quando voltarmos de lá. Minha única segurança é você! Sei que cumprirá a promessa, feita à mim este ano, de cuidar de Harry e de ajudá-lo com os problemas... Espero também que não adie mais uma vez a promessa feita à sua mãe._

_Aprendi, no ano passado, que quando mais cedo contarmos os segredos, melhores serão as conseqüências. O segredo não é só seu! Ele deve saber de tudo... e agora você já é capaz de cuidar da situação sozinha, se for necessário._

_O tempo está se esgotando... aos 17 terminará! Mais você tem uma proteção extra! Já te disse!_

_Outra coisa para lembrar-te:_

_O testamento está com Minerva... lá está sua assinatura, junto da minha, na qual você herdará todos meus bens... e infelizmente minhas responsabilidades..._

_Era a única em que podia confiar! E Fawkes também será sua!_

_Era só isso que tinha para escrever._

_O resto... não há palavras para descrever a falta que sinto de você! Mesmo sendo constantes nossas visitas este ano..._

_Também não sei se sabe o quanto a amo e admiro..._

_Você é semelhante aos seus pais... mas única!_

_Orgulho-me muito de você, não importa o que diga..._

_De seu avô_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_P.S.: Ainda gosto de geléia de amora!"._

Depois de decorar a carta, com um aumento considerável de água nos olhos, Claire resolve deitar-se... era quase meia-noite... Não consegue sair dos pesadelos e repentinamente levanta-se da cama...

"Fora apenas um pesadelo idiota..." pensou ela, mas sem fechar os olhos novamente...

- Vou tomar banho. O sono deve melhorar com a cabeça fria...

Toma banho, se troca. Bicadas na janela...

SCHIR! Uma bola de fogo aparece em sua frente. Uma canção triste invade a casa... e todo Estreito de Gibraltar...

- Não pode ser – fala Claire sem querer acreditar que sua intuição estava certa – Fawkes?

A fênix se aproxima... uma lágrima cai... pousa em seu ombro, estendendo a pata... uma carta que Claire pega... Fawkes encosta sua cabeça no rosto da garota... como se a consolasse... outra lágrima cai... e outra... As lágrimas da fênix se misturam com a única lágrima de Claire!

Abre a carta já imaginado o que estava escrito lá:

"_Querida Claire,_

_Se esta chegou em suas mãos, tenha certeza que não estou mais nesse mundo. Fawkes cuidará de você para mim._

_Estaremos todos olhando você, onde quer que estejamos!_

_Está na hora de revelar seus segredos... e de ajudá-lo._

_Não esconda o seu amor pelas coisas e pelas pessoas... lembre-se que é a arma contra Voldemort._

_Sei que você está sentindo uma raiva muito grande... mas é a vida... a Impermanência das coisas... reflita e veja que tudo isso poderá ajudá-la... tornar-te forte... E saiba que nenhum tipo de amor é impermanente... ficará em seu sangue, em seu ser e em sua alma!_

_Mais uma coisa importante: Largo Grimmauld, 12. O dono está em casa..._

_Junte a Ordem, e se possível a Armada! Mais as Horcruxes você já sabe! _

_Agora olhe para o céu... se duas estrelas piscarem... sou eu!_

_Te vejo em breve!_

_Vovô"._

Claire, com Fawkes em seu ombro, segue para a sacada. Duas estrelas brilham com mais intensidade que nenhuma outra já brilhou... elas piscam...

- Olha lá Fawkes! São os olhos do vovô!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. De volta para Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2 – De volta para Hogwarts.**

Londres, Estação King Cross, plataforma 9 ½ - Expresso Hogwarts.

Uma figura envolta em uma capa azul marinho, com capuz sobre a cabeça está na plataforma esperando um carro da locomotiva de Hogwarts, que viera especialmente para transportar muitos bruxos até lá, para acompanharem os funerais do Diretor Dumbledore.

Essa pessoa se esconde de todos no vagão. Quer estar sozinha. Queria dormir, mais apesar do cansaço ela não consegue... Começa a lembrar de sua vida em Hogwarts... Como foi divertido passar as férias naquele lugar, mesmo freqüentando um internato trouxa até seus 10 anos.

O avô sempre pensou que conviver com a cultura dos trouxas era muito importante. Lá estudava diversas línguas além do inglês (francês, latim, alemão, etc). Ninguém acreditava como essa menina aprendia uma língua tão rápido, ela era um verdadeiro fenômeno, dotada de uma imensa inteligência.

O mais engraçado, e triste ao mesmo tempo, era que ia passar as férias com seu avô, em uma escola, mas nenhuma outra criança igual a ela estava no castelo.

Quando completou 11 anos e sua vaga, mais que certa, naquela escola apareceu, Claire já sabia da existência de algumas passagens secretas, entre outros segredos do castelo. Que certamente não estava no conteúdo de "Hogwarts: Uma história", conferido por ela diversas vezes.

- Como sempre desatualizado! – disse jogando a nova edição ma mesa da biblioteca.

Ela já tinha lido inúmeros livros naquela biblioteca imensa que tanto admirava. Por incrível que pareça, esse gosto pelo saber provocou uma reação extremamente esquisita em um certo professor.

- Claire!... Aqui de novo! - Severo Snape, o homem de nariz adunco e cabelos sebosos disse à garota. – Nem ao menos você é aluna para ficar aqui! – exclamou com uma voz divertida.

- Ah!... Olá Prof.ºSnape... – uma assustada Claire levanta a cabeça atrás do livro "Poções e Transfiguração – combinação para o sucesso" – Desculpe! Eu não tinha nada para fazer! Meu avô saiu de novo...

- É... fiquei sabendo. Gosta tanto de ler assim, menina?

- HAHAHA!... Sim... Mania estranha para uma criança de 10 anos, né! – riu Claire, tirando uma expressão que Snape nunca faria com um aluno...

- Leia este... te ajudará a se dar bem em Hogwarts no ano que vem... "Poções para principiantes". É novo!

- Obrigada Prof.º! Agora tenho que ir... prometi para Hagrid que almoçaríamos juntos, e depois passearíamos por Hogsmeade! – disse Claire, ao sair correndo da biblioteca com o livro na mão.

- Divirta-se! – Snape (?) falou, voltando-se para as estantes.

Hagrid era uma das coisas que mais lhe davam saudades. Seu companheiro inseparável nas horas que podiam se divertir. Ele tornou sua estada no castelo uma das melhores coisas que já tinha sentido. As visitas a Hogsmeade; a Floresta Proibida; e as brincadeiras que faziam no lago, no jardim, em qualquer lugar.

Principalmente quando já era uma aluna de Hogwarts, viu naquele homem grande seu amigo... uma das únicas pessoas que poderia confiar.

Os solavancos do trem chegando na estação de Hogsmeade tirara Claire de seu devaneio. Suspirou. Recolocou o capuz. Já estavam à espera dos passageiros do trem aquelas carruagens puxadas por Trestálios. Desde seus 4 anos Claire conseguia vê-los... Sentou-se na carruagem sozinha, e esta partiu para o castelo...

Um frio na barriga... Estava de novo em Hogwarts...

00-----------------------------------------

Durante o funeral permaneceu o tempo todo atrás de uma árvore do lado da última fileira de cadeiras, ao lado do lago... Tinha visto o corpo... Parecia que sorria! E aquele sorriso combinava perfeitamente com o belo dia de sol.

_"Ele deve ter visto até o lado bom da morte"_ pensou Claire. Sabia que seu avô sempre acreditava na partícula boa de uma pessoa, mesmo que esta fosse menor que um átomo.

Desviou o olhar do ponto fixo que estavam seus pensamentos, Harry tinha se sentado com seus amigos próximo dela.

TUM...TUM...TUM. . .

O coração de Claire tinha perdido o compasso... e ficava cada vez mais lento...

_"Devo falar com o menino, contar tudo o que sei... Será que ele acreditará em mim? Como vou dizer que meu avô mandou ajudá-lo!... Ele chegou..."_

Hagrid vinha caminhando com o corpo, passou por ela e pelo meio das fileiras, depositando, carinhosamente, o corpo, na mesa. Ela não ouviu ou viu nada, só mirou o corpo até que ele ficasse enclausurado no túmulo de mármore branco.

Suspirou profundamente... Deveria achar forças para continuar com seus deveres...

Viu Harry falando com a menina de cabelos vermelhos... _"É... deve ser Giny, irmã do Gui e do Charlie..."_. Sorriu ao lembrar de seus amigos da escola... Viu também Rony e Hermione, se lembrava deles nas vezes que visitava Hogwarts escondida e observava aquele trio...

Não pode deixar de sorrir..._ "Amor de amigos... sim, isso eles têm..."_.

Ficou parada atrás da árvore enquanto escutava a conversa deles... _"Godric´s Hollow! Ah não!..."_. Sabia que seguiria ele até lá; não queria voltar pra lá tão cedo...

Escutou um fungado inconfundível..._"Hagrid...!"_.

Olhou a cena mais bizarra que já virá... Sabia quem eram todas aquelas pessoas ao redor do gigante Grope!

_"Lá está a Ordem... ou o que restou dela..."_ o pensamento mais mórbido lhe invadiu a mente.

Aproximou-se do grupo, sem fazer ruído algum. Eles conversavam sobre o aconteceria no futuro, com a Ordem e com a Escola.

- Oi! – Disse a garota sem a atenção dos outros... também falou só pra ela – Oi! – Agora em um som audível.

Pararam de repente, virando-se pra ela. Cada um com uma reação mais estranha que outra. Claire não pôde deixar de sorrir, afinal cresceu no meio daquelas pessoas da Ordem, e também conheciam seus novos integrantes; alguns eram colegas aurores.

O olho mágico de Moody quase saltara da órbita, mas estava rodando devagar, tentando ver se a garota que estava parada em sua frente era real. Kingsley Shacklebot segurou a respiração e a olhou profundamente; tentava prever a possível reação de sua pupila, a auror exemplar... O mesmo se aplicava a Tonks, não sabia se sorria ao vê-la, cheia de saudades, ou se chorava tentando consolar alguém que não precisava deste consolo... Entre todos integrantes que estavam lá, a reação de certas pessoas eram a que mais interessavam à Claire.

Olhou carinhosamente para todos os Weaslys... aquela família acolhedora, que já a ajudara, assim como ajudara a Harry... Tinha estudado com Charlie, que chegara tarde ao funeral; ao vê-la sorriu entre as lágrimas, o mesmo acontecera com Gui, que quase caiu da muleta com o choque, se não estivesse amparado pela garota loira. Os gêmeos não estavam entendendo a situação... Arthur Weasly tirou os óculos e pôs-se a limpar os olhos tentando falar alguma coisa... Já Molly, chorava com as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao peito... não conseguia falar e nem reagir perante Claire...

Remo Lupin se desequilibrou, caindo de joelhos na grama; agora não fazia questão de se levantar, com a cabeça baixa, chorando e praguejando coisas que só ele sabia...

A professora Minerva McGonagall, assim como os outros professores presentes (Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout entre outros pertencentes à Ordem) colocaram as mãos na boca tamanho o espanto... Mas Minerva chorou, no que foi amparada por um belo rapaz...

Agora foi a vez de Claire ficar de pernas bambas... O rapaz alto, de cabelos negros como a noite, despenteados, com aqueles olhos terrivelmente azuis, feições belas, porém preocupadas, não se parecia nada com a tia... Sim aquele era Ethan McKnoglle; filho da irmã de Minerva com um trouxa escocês. Também era integrante da Ordem, mais atuava como auror na fronteira com a Escócia, o extremo da Inglaterra oposto do qual Claire ficava...

Não podia esperar encontrá-lo... não ele... seu colega de Hogwarts.

Claire teria caído se não fosse amparada por Hagrid, que percebera sua presença e largara o irmão, Grope, para abraçá-la.

- Por Merlin... você está aqui! – Chorava enquanto levantava Claire que retribuía o abraço do amigo... feliz! Sim estava feliz por encontrar tantos amigos que pensava não encontrar mais...

- É Hagrid... eu vim... vou ficar, eu acho! – disse baixo a garota.

Minerva que se recuperava do susto se dirigiu à garota roubando-a dos braços de Hagrid.

- Claire... menina... tentei... encontrar... você não estava... não sabia como... a Fawkes sumiu... eu tentei... Ah! Como deve ter sido horrível pra você... saber através dos jornais... Me perdoa!

- Profª. ... não foi pelos jornais... a Fawkes chegou até mim... ele me avisou!

- Ah! Você é a neta do Dumbledore! – exclamaram os gêmeos satisfeitos por entenderem o que acontecia.

Aquilo arrancara risadas contidas de alguns, mas Claire, que sorria sinceramente, respondeu:

- Sou... Fred... Jorge... finalmente conheci as gemealidades – apertando a mão dos gêmeos.

Sorriram contrafeitos, pois perceberam o que tinham acabado de falar... claro, com o olhar de repreensão da mãe, que finalmente se adiantou para a garota:

- Querida... à quanto tempo... – agora abraçava-a.

- Oi Sra. Weasly... também estava com saudades da senhora – Claire disse e depois passando para abraçar o sr. Weasly e Charlie.

- Pensei que nunca mais veria minha monitora favorita!

- Ah! Charlie... Eu ERA sua favorita! Por quê será! E essa coisa de ser sua favorita... deveria me sentir honrada!

- Com toda certeza Claire – Gui riu junto deles e se aproximou dela – Afinal não eram todos que você livrava a cara da detenção... Se bem que isso deveria ser uma honra pra ele!

Claire olhou para Gui, assustada.

- Por Merlim... ta tudo bem com você!

- Ah! Foi só um pequeno estrago que o Fenrir fez... nada que não seja resolvido... Claire, essa é Fleur, minha noiva...

- Olá – disse Fleur – Meuss sincerros sentimentos poor seu avô...

Ela voltara a tocar naquele assunto que todos estavam afastando, e isso fez o clima todo tornar-se triste novamente.

- Muito prazer – Claire disse abraçando Fleur – Obrigada...mas primeiro deixe-me parabenizá-la... conseguiu se compromissar com uma das melhores pessoas que já vi... Toma conta dele direito, tá!

Os dois sorriram meio de lado e envergonhados.

Não tinha mais jeito... tinha que falar com ele, já que tinha se instalado em sua frente e não queria sair, e nem deixá-la... tudo isso afirmado com um olhar duro (agora sim parecia a Minerva).

- Claire...

- Ethan...

Se abraçaram tímidos...mas sinceramente... voltariam logo a serem os amigos de Hogwarts.

- Me desculpe... – Claire começou a dizer, mas logo foi interrompida por Ethan.

- Agora não é a hora... deixa o passado já ta concertado... todos erramos... agora é um momento seu... mais seu do que de qualquer um!

Esse sussurro colocou a confiança de Claire no lugar. Ethan era seu amigo... sabia que a perdoaria, mas ela fugira antes, talvez por medo. Ele também a confortou... o próximo com quem falaria estava ainda perplexo de joelhos...

Aproximou-se dele devagar, sendo observada pelo grupo. Abaixou, ficando de joelhos no meio da roda... sussurrou em seu ouvido...

- Tio Remo... fala comigo!

Lupin ergueu a cabeça...Olhou para aqueles olhos terrivelmente brilhantes...

- Ah! Princesinha... Sinto tanto... – agarrou Claire num abraço e não conteve as lágrimas que vertiam de seus olhos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: Oi gente!**

**Tá eu sei ta muito meloso! Mas é a história... veio assim!**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!**

**Já tem o terceiro... só falta digitar!(vou começar a escrever direto no pc...)**

**Para as leitoras lindas maravilhosas que me apoiaram:**

**Primeiramente: devo desculpas pra minha beta... Por falta de sinapses esqueci de enviar e digitar o que ela pediu! Desculpa Cá...**

**Mas nesse capítulo não tinha nenhuma obs dela, e como não consegui achá-la resolvi postar... mas juro que o terceiro passa por vc antes...**

**Carolzita Malfoy:** É vc prima beta... tá... agora eu to gostando da fic!

**Line Malfoy:** Olá autora querida... Fiquei felicíssima de vc ter me escrito! Que bom que vc gostou tbm e valeu pela oferta!

Esperando o final da sua fic... Beijão

E Beijos especiais para **Bia e para Mary**... as lindas que escrevem uma fic muito fofa! Quero review de vcs!

**Ah! Acho que já disse, mais mandem review ... rsrsrs**

**Te mais**


	3. A volta para Ordem

**Capítulo 3 – A Volta para Ordem**

Claire não esperava que seu apelido, dado por seus tios marotos, fosse dito novamente. Fazia 16 anos desde que o ouvira pela última vez! Isso fez com que ela segurasse as lágrimas... Conseguiu... Ainda não se sentia pronta para chorar, tanto a morte de seus tios, e mais ainda a morte recente de seu avô.

Levantou-se rápido do chão, ajudando Remus que agora era amparado por Tonks, depois do esmagador abraço entre as duas. Claire abraçou todos os presentes, mas não pode mais esperar... Era a hora!

- Recebi uma carta do vovô antes dele morrer... Vim pra cá e ele me fez assinar alguns documentos, o testamento, e, por maneiras mágicas, vez com que todas as responsabilidades passassem à mim quan... quando morresse. Por isso a fênix veio até mim... Ele me nomeou... Me nomeou como a nova líder da Ordem!

Respirou fundo e continuou a falar com se um de seus fardos não mais existisse.

- Sei que sou muito jovem, que não tenho a experiência que vocês têm... Mas prometi ao meu avô que cumpriria seus desejos, e que a ordem continuaria firme com seu propósito, e que ajudaríamos a combater... Até o fim! Portanto, quem estiver a favor e quiser continuar a ser integrante da Ordem, mesmo com esses "poréns"... Seja bem vindo!

Estava muito aflita esperando alguma reação daquelas pessoas; não teria segurança de continuar com os planos de seu avô com aqueles importantes membros faltando! Todos pareciam considerar a nova situação, mas não esboçavam nenhuma reação positiva ou negativa. Até que Lupin, voltando a ser o homem que era, falou:

- E... E o Quartel? Quero dizer... A mansão do Largo Grimmauld?

Ela o viu sorrir, assim com os outros! Sabia que contaria com eles, mesmo que nada fosse dito. Eles continuariam com a Ordem até o fim! E isso fez com que se sentisse aliviada, o que claramente foi percebido quando respondeu para o tio Remo.

- Ah, sim! – lembrando-se da questão – Imagino que continuaremos no mesmo lugar, obviamente se o dono permitir! Agora eu também sou a Fiel do Segredo...Era uma das responsabilidades!

Silêncio...

Os integrantes da Ordem se voltaram para as costas de Claire, que se virou e percebeu quem vinha em direção ao grupo: Rufo Scrimgeour.

- Que grande Filho da... – Hagrid começou a falar quando foi interrompido pelo olhar severo da Prof.ª McGonagall.

- Claire, não sabia que viria... – disse Scrimgeour adiantando-se à ela.

- É óbvio que viria... Não é mesmo, Ministro?! – dessa vez foi a própria McGonagall a se irritar.

- Olá, Ministro! – apertou a mão estendida de Rufo – Sinto muito, chefe, por ter largado o posto no Estreito...

- Ah, Claire! Infelizmente eu era seu chefe imediato, mas não sou mais! – sorriu enviesado o Ministro – Mas se tiver algum problema que possa intervir em seu nome...

- Não será preciso – disse Claire – Amanhã ou depois irei ao ministério deixá-lo oficialmente, por tempo indeterminado... Já conversei com o Chefe dos Aurores – E completou ao ver a cara que Scrimgeour fazia – tenho que resolver alguns problemas agora!

- Sei, sei – Scrimgeour dizia ao balançar a cabeça – Mesmo que seja momentânea, será uma grande perda para o ministério... Funcionária exemplar... Mas é lógico, tire essa licença... A morte de seu avô é um choque para... Quer dizer... Mais um choque, não é...

Com os olhos esbugalhados, Lupin parecia que ia enforcar o ministro, mas Molly Weasley foi mais rápida, não deixando nem mesmo Claire ter uma reação.

- MINISTRO!!! QUANTA INDELICADEZA DE SUA PARTE... SE TODOS NÃO ESTIVÉSSEMOS TÃO ABALADOS, ASSIM COMO O SENHOR NÃO ESTÁ, SERIA CAPAZ DE OUVIR POUCAS E BOAS... RUFO... ESPERAVA MAIS DE VOCÊ... Agora nos dê licença, pois Claire precisa dos amigos! – Molly termina sua frase com ênfase na última palavra.

Com isso todos se retiram da presença do ministro, se encaminhando para o castelo. Claire se deteve dizendo para o grupo continuar; iria encontrá-los na enfermaria, uma vez que Gui precisava descansar. Foi até o túmulo branco e se postou lá em frente. Ethan, que tinha resolvido ficar, senta-se nas cadeiras para deixá-la sozinha naquele momento...

Mal sabiam que estavam sendo observados por Harry, que estava no corujal, para se despedir do castelo. Ele parou e ficou observando toda cena do encontro daquela garota com os integrantes da Ordem... Quem era ela?... E por quê Lupin tinha se ajoelhado daquela forma?...

Agora ela estava lá... em frente ao túmulo do Profº. Dumbledore... Harry conseguia sentir dali o sofrimento da garota... mesmo que ela não chorasse, não fizesse nada... só mantinha a mão sobre o mármore branco.

_"Pelo menos alguém deve estar sentindo tanto quanto eu... Quem será ela? E por quê eu sinto tanta pena dela?!"._

Foi o único pensamento de Harry antes de ir embora para pegar o trem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Há dias cheios de vento",_

_há dias cheios de raiva_

_há dias cheios de lágrimas._

_Mas depois ..._

_Existem dias cheios de amor,_

_que nos dão a coragem de ir em frente._

_Todos os dias de nossas vidas ""._

**(M. Battaglia)**

Ethan se aproximou dela devagar, pôs a mão em seu ombro, atraindo sua atenção; ela voltou-se vagarosamente para ele.

Como é que aqueles olhos magicamente azuis conseguiam fazê-la tremer... Esquecer a realidade?

Como é que aqueles olhos castanhos avelã podiam brilhar daquela maneira... Como ela podia ser... Única!

Os dois voltaram de seus pensamentos e Claire foi a primeira a falar:

- Não é estranho estar de volta?! A situação, as pessoas...

- Não se encaixam... Não fazem parte do cenário?! Também pensei sobre isso! – Ethan, sincero, continuou – A morte de seu avô não é...

- Real? – Claire completou, virando-se para o túmulo – Não, Ethan... Ela é muito real! E como Scrimgeour disse, é mais uma na minha vida... Foi por isso que fiz o que fiz há sete anos...

Ethan a interrompeu irritado, ele não queria mais esse assunto à tona, porém sabia que um dia ele retornaria. Mas hoje não!

- Claire, basta dos assuntos passados. Agora os nossos assuntos não interessam, você mesmo disse, tem um monte de responsabilidades. E agora como líder da Ordem as pessoas precisam de você, do seu apoio...

- EU ESTOU AQUI DE PÉ, ETHAN! Eu não... – Claire ia continuar, já irritada, quando Ethan interrompe:

- Só porque você não chorou não quer dizer que tudo esteja bem, Claire... MERLIN! Claire! Você ta com raiva, ta sofrendo, então para de bancar a forte e destemida! Quem se importa se você chorar, se você cair... Eu sei... A ORDEM sabe que você se levanta! E você sabe que teriam mil mãos para te levantar caso não conseguisse sozinha!

Ela tremeu! Agora a realidade estava ali, diante dela, envolta dela... Não tinha como fugir! Sim, ela tremeu e murmurou um "Me desculpa?!" antes de se jogar contra o peito de Ethan, num abraço forte e sincero! Soltaram rápido, ainda relutantes, e Claire ainda sem chorar:

- McKnoglle?! – Claire sorria – Desculpas! Mas eu acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza que pra chorar eu não tô pronta! Também acho que não vou responder à altura todas as expectativas do vovô, da Ordem... Imagina só quando vi o Gui daquele jeito! Ele e o Charlie tava, na mesma época de escola que a gente! Eu nunca ia me perdoar se fosse eu a mandar o Gui, ou o Tio Remo enfrentar o Fenrir Greyback! E se eles fossem...

- A partir do momento que entramos para a Ordem – O rapaz disse – sabíamos do risco, sabíamos o que enfrentaríamos! Foi uma escolha nossa... Talvez para que o mundo fique a salvo, essas escolhas deveriam ser feitas! Você também fez uma escolha, que se diga de passagem, acho a pior! Sua escolha recaiu sobre um monte de tarefas que ninguém mais pode cumprir, e você não pode desistir! E mesmo se pudesse, não teria ninguém o conhecimento que você têm! Com sua capacidade e qualificação para pegar e mandar ver! – e contrariado mudou de assunto – Agora vamos, vamos para a enfermaria, pois precisamos acertar o que iremos fazer! Quando você vai conversar com Harry, sobre o quartel, e outras burocracias que como líder lhe cabe resolver!

Sorrindo depois do chacoalhão do amigo, ela assente e sobem para o castelo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Pomfrey estava maluca dever toda aquela gente incomodando seu paciente, mas depois de muita persuasão dos Weasleys deixou o "bando" ficar.

- Harry foi pra casa dos tios, em Surrey – dizia Lupin no meio da discussão.

- Aqueles trouxas asquerosos! Coitado do garoto! Seria melhor dá-lo de comida para um bando de acromântulas – Moody disse ríspido.

- Alastor! – começou o Sr. Weasley – Eles não conhecem o nosso mundo, mas não é motivo para xingá-los. Tudo bem que até eu digo que os tios do Harry são meio... Meio...

- Abissais?! – completou Hagrid, já sem um Grope que não cabia na enfermaria, portanto reconstruía a cabana do irmão.

Os irmãos Weasleys que estavam ali caíram na gargalhada, e até mesmo alguns professores acharam graça naquele adjetivo perfeito para os Dursley.

Com sua habitual vozinha, Flitwick, chamou a atenção do grupo:

- Mas se o feitiço que Alvo fez com aquela família fica válido somente com a presença de Harry lá, naquela casa, vamos ter que contornar a situação! Vamos ter que pegar o garoto, mas levá-lo de volta para passar seu aniversário com seus tios, em Surey... Somente assim a proteção fica válida até o fim!

- Ah! O Harry não vai gostar muito de ter que voltar para a casa dos tios se já tiver saído de lá uma vez – Tonks deu o ar da graça!

- Não há outro jeito, Ninfadora! – Flitwick retrucou, arrancando uma careta de Tonks, quando esta ouviu seu primeiro nome.

- Gente! Desculpe a ignorância, mas, tudo bem que o Rony e a Mione já são maiores e a Gina tem um bom potencial, mas vocês poderiam me explicar o por quê eles foram com o Harry para a casa dos tios? – Fred tentou esclarecer uma dúvida que muitos tinham, mas levou um cutucão do seu gêmeo e se calou.

Uma súbita gargalhada de Claire invade a enfermaria e todos a olham intrigados.

- Ai gente! Desculpas! Desculpas! Só que lembrar dos Dursley com UM bruxo em casa já é estranho... Fico imaginando com eles estão lidando com a visita de mais TRÊS! – Ela disse, fazendo com que compartilhassem a sua risada!

- Tá... Então vamos tirar o Harry de lá, dos abissais, fazer com que ele passe duas semanas conosco e mandá-lo de volta para os Dursley até o dia 31 de julho! – Moody queria decidir aquela questão logo.

Foi a vez de Kingsley perguntar:

- E quem vai buscar o moleque?!

Silêncio!

- Eu vou! – Disse Claire, simplesmente – E vocês já vão arrumando a casa! Acho que se a Tonks e o Tio Remo forem comigo, daqui a dois dias, eles não se assustam tanto! Aí a gente aparata com eles... O ministério já está avisado que vai ter magia mesmo!

E assim estava tudo combinado... Harry seria levado de volta para Mansão Black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quem olhasse a Rua dos Alfeneiros aquela madrugada tomaria um susto ao perceber a aparição de 4 vultos que se materializaram do nada.

- Chegamos... Só que ta meio cedo ainda – disse Lupin – Vamos para a casa da Arabella, ela já está espera...

- Ai caramba!!! – Tonks exclamou e atraiu um olhar irritado de Remo.

- Ela estaria esperando, se minha querida garota fizesse o que pedi...

Os outros dois que estavam juntos riram ao presenciar a briga do casal.

- Putz! Esqueci de enviar a coruja para a senhora Figg. – falou Tonks, enquanto seus cabelos rosas ficavam azuis, voltando à cor original em seguida.

Enquanto Tonks e Lupin iriam acordar a Sra. Figg, Claire se volta para o outro vulto e lhe pergunta:

- Sabe Charlie, ainda não entendi por quê você resolveu vir conosco?!

Com um sorriso sarcástico, ele responde:

- Ah, Claire! Não fica brava comigo... Mas além de ter 4 garotos lá, e de precisar de 4 aparatações conjuntas, eu não podia perder a chance de ver o...

- Até você! Ah, não! Coitado do Duda! – Claire retrucou e os dois gargalharam.

- O pessoal foi hoje para a Ordem? – perguntou Claire.

- Acho que eles foram ontem à noite! A mamãe não quis te acordar para ir junto. Só depois nos levaram para conhecer o local de aparatação, nem eu entrei na casa! – Charlie respondeu, e depois de algum tempo completou – Ela achou que você estaria muito cansada depois de resolver os problemas no Ministério! E também achou que você tivesse que se preparar para isso!

Sorrindo, ambos se encaminharam para a casa da Sra. Figg, que estava excitada com a visita. Horas depois, quando eles estavam descansados e Petúnia Dursley tinha saído para fazer compras, foram até o nº 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lá dentro houve um tumultuo com o tocar da campanhia. Gina empurrava Duda para dentro do armário debaixo da escada; tio Valter pegou o taco de críquete enquanto Ron, Mione e Harry armaram-se para o combate, uma vez que tia Petúnia levara as chaves. Deram sinal para tio Valter, que perguntou:

- Quem ta aí?

- Bom dia! Desculpe incomodá-lo! Por favor, esta é a casa do Sr. Valter Dursley? – a mesma voz feminina, desconhecida de todos continuou após um "Ãhn hã" do Sr. Dursley – Posso conversar com o Sr.?

Como o bisbilhoscópio de Harry não acusava nada, e tudo parecia em ordem, Harry fez um sinal positivo, e Tio Valter abriu a porta.

Atrás dela estavam os integrantes da comitiva, cada um com um sorriso maior que o outro.

- Ah, não! Mais aberrações sob meu teto não! – esbravejava o Sr. Dursley, que reconheceu Tonks e Lupin e o "cabelo vermelho Weasley".

Claire se adiantou; agora sabiam de quem era aquela voz.

- Desculpe-nos; mas nós já estamos indo! Só viemos buscar os garotos, e avisá-lo que voltaremos aqui mais uma vez antes do aniversário de Harry!

Harry reconheceu Claire, a moça do funeral de Dumbledore. Mione resolveu interromper:

- Oi Tonks! Olá Lupin! Olá Charlie! E oi para você que não conhecemos!

Depois das risadas da comitiva, Claire mesmo responde.

- Me desculpe, Hermione! Estamos aqui para levá-los para o quartel da Ordem, mais uma vez, antes do Harry ter que voltar para esta casa, e ir ao casamento do Gui! Está tudo sob o controle!- iria terminar quando se lembrou – Ah, sim! Meu nome é Claire!

A menção deste nome vez com que tio Valter caísse! Não poderia ser... Resolveu não contar para Petúnia todos os fatos ocorridos ali.

- Claire... Esse nome não é estranho! – Gina disse pensativa, se lembrando de sua infância.

- Como teremos certeza que vocês são vocês mesmo? – Rony pergunta rispidamente, mas logo reconhece o irmão mais velho só pelo jeito "Molly" de olhar.

- Oh, Rony...Cadê o bom senso?

Tonks intervêm em favor de Rony.

- Hei, Charlie! Ele está certo em perguntar como terão certeza que somos nós mesmos! É uma precaução, entende?!

- Bom, com o tempo que eu e Tonks estivemos com vocês, talvez saibam qual é a melhor pergunta a ser feita! – disse Lupin, já se divertindo com a situação – Charlie, bem, vocês, irmãos, devem se conhecer! – disse rindo – O problema será a autenticidade de Claire...

- Sou autêntica! E única! Não tem ninguém igual... Já procurei – brincou Claire com Tonks.

- Ta, ta! Ok! – cortou Hermione, que olhava preocupada o Sr. Dursley com a cara abobalhada, ainda no chão – Eu começo pela Tonks! Tonks, qual era a transformação favorita que você fazia para mim e para Gina com o bule de chá?

Tonks riu e respondeu tranqüilamente:

- Na verdade, como sou metamorfaga não preciso usar "transformações" para mudar o formato do meu nariz, que era o que vocês mais gostavam – disse isso enquanto fazia aparecer um nariz de batata em seu rosto.

Gina e Mione riram, confirmando que Tonks era ela.

- Minha vez, Charlie! – disse Rony, no que foi interrompido por um cochicho de Gina. Os dois riram e Rony voltou-se para o irmão:

- Nossa vez! Duas perguntas: Quem se transformou no meu maior medo, e, quantas cartas você escreveu para Nancy Novel, antes dela mandar o berrador?

- Os gêmeos transformaram O SEU URSINHO TED em aranha, quando você estava no berço – começou Charlie bem vermelho, ficando na cor de seus cabelos na próxima resposta – 693 cartas e uma que mandei depois do berrador!

As risadas dos caçulas Weasleys invadiam o nº 4, lembrando-se da paixonite do irmão quando este tinha 13 anos. Claire riu junto por se lembrar também.

- Ta! Lupin – interrompeu Harry, atraindo a atenção do velho mestre - Duas perguntas também! Qual é o meu bicho papão? Qual é a senha para que depois se responda "Mal feito feito!"?

- Resposta 1: Dementador! Resposta 2: "Juro solenemente não faze nada de bom!" – riu Remus Lupin ao responder.

- E a Claire? – perguntou Tonks – Como vocês vão saber?

O grupo mais novo se reuniu; Mione anunciou depois de um tempo:

- Já que ela está com vocês e já sabemos quem vocês são, achamos que...

Não conseguiu terminar, pois fora interrompida por Harry. Ele ia fazer uma pergunta, mas tinha se engasgado ao tentar fazer a pergunta que queria fazer à Claire. Tossiu um poço e achou que estava pronto:

- Qual era a geléia preferida de Dumbledore?

Todos os adultos, menos Claire, falaram morango com uma certeza incrível! Lógico, todos viram o Diretor comer aquela geléia na hora do café!

Claire olhou profundamente nos olhos de Harry, assim como Dumbledore fazia, e respondeu calmamente:

- Não era essa, apesar de comer exageradamente! Era de amora! Mas se eu fosse um comensal da morte eu iria pesquisar primeiro quais eram os segredos e as manias da pessoa, antes de tomar a poção polissuco.

Harry abriu a boca de espanto! Dumbledore falara isso um ano antes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de uma rápida explicação de Lupin e Tonks (Charlie mirava Duda com uma expressão engraçada no rosto, e uma vez comentou com Claire que o garoto parecia um filhote de Rabo-Córneo com 6 meses) os garotos subiram e arrumaram suas malas muito rápido, tamanho era o desespero de sair daquele hospício.

Formaram pares para aparatar (Claire e Gina, Tonks e Mione, Lupin e Harry e os irmãos Weasley) e desapareceram no quintal dos Dursley pouco antes de Petúnia retornar.

Apareceram segundos depois em um armazém abandonado, no mesmo Largo Grimmauld que ficava a sede da Ordem. Quando saíram para a rua, magicamente, entre os números 11 e 13, apareceu a Mansão Black, muito mais conservada do que antes.

Harry não queria entrar ali... Mas era preciso, resolveu entrar por último; mas Claire queria entrar menos ainda, como Harry percebeu ao observar a garota. Aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos não eram estranhos para Harry... O brilho era igual ao de...

Não conseguiu terminar esse pensamento sendo puxado para dentro. E quando entrou não conseguiu conter o grito que estava entalado em sua garganta... Assim como Claire.

- SIRIUS!

**N/A: **Oi gente!

Primeiro, desculpem por demorar tanto para postar esse capítulo! Ele estava pronto há um tempão, mais eu estava meio atarefada com os milhares de trabalhos para entregar, e não consegui digitar antes!

O próximo eu não tenho a menos idéia de quando sai... Mas espero que não demore tanto!

Finalmente esse capítulo vai passar pelas mãos da beta antes de ser postado! Levei umas carcomidas quando postei os outros dois, sem que ela tivesse lido! O que é uma meia verdade, uma vez que ela leu no papel!

Espero que gostem e continuem lendo e deixando reviews! (Que autora mais Pidona!)

Recados para quem me deixou recado no capítulo passado:

**Carolzita Malfoy:** Consegui! Enviei-te antes de postar!!! Finalmente!!!

Mesmo sendo prima-beta, deixa um review!!! Te amo, florzinha!

**Sil 17:** Oi Sil! Fiquei super feliz que você gostou da idéia! Vou tentar me esmerar ao máximo para que a história toda seja boa! Agora vamos ver o que você vai falar desse capítulo... Já está bem revelador, né?! Beijos gigantes!

**Serennity:** Olá! Adorei sua review! Nossa! Eu já estou nos favoritos de alguém! Que felicidade!!! Espero que você goste desse capitulo e continue a ler a fic! Ah! Te mandei um recado para falar da demora, espero que tenha recebido! Um beijão

E um beijo para todos que lerão este capítulo...

P.S.: Inacreditavelmente eu não desiti da fic (sim, depois de um ano eu voltei)... só vou demorar um pouco pra postar... Apesar disso o capítulo 4 já está pronto (não se espantem! E o 5 está caminhando para isso... agora é só digitar!!!)


End file.
